How Did I End Up Here?
by MoMunk
Summary: Naruto's past causes him to run away from his future. When an old friend recognizes him, his past comes flooding back to him. Slowly, he begins to yearn for his old friends but something keeps him from admitting it. Future yaoi & lemon. In Progress. R
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read, this_ is _a Sasuke/Naruto fic. It may not move as quickly as you'd like but I hope you'll be patient. Also, you don't really have to read the intro. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction

* * *

Kusagakure, despite being a hidden village, has unique qualities separating it from the rest of the ninja world. Yes, it's landscapes and customs differ, but what really makes it special is the lifestyle one adapts to once entering the small village.

Kusagakure is located between the lands of fire and earth. The land itself has no name but it's borders are defined and protected by Kusa's ninja: Grass ninja. Being surrounded by such powerful countries sometimes puts a strain on the small area. For the most part, Kusa holds up well against bordering forces. Its citizens live happy lives.

The closest restaurant to the southern border is the first impression of Kusa hospitality that travelers experience. The owner, Zabuza, works hard to gain and maintain the outstanding reputation his quaint business holds. There is nothing different about his restaurant other than the fact that he wants it to represent the village well. Not many people are keen on traveling to this land with no ruler and no Kage, but if he could help change visitors' views on the Grass Village through his food then he will do his best.

Now, Zabuza isn't exactly a people person; in fact, he's rather angry looking. He owns the restaurant but hardly interacts with customers. He makes all the food they served and makes sure the business ran well. His top priority is having great food and a comfortable atmosphere but what really attracts visitors is his two best workers.

Upon first seeing Haku, people, whether male or female, become mesmerized by his beauty. His dark eyes calm anyone who stares into them and his long black hair only adds to his presence. Haku is Zabuza's partner in running the business but prefers to be out on the floor rather sit in a dusty old office. The two of them live above the restaurant. He has a gentle demeanor and his curiosity leads him to make unstrained conversation with anyone.

Conversely, Naru is loud and not at all calm. Most people don't know a thing about him, but once he speaks to you, you feel healed. He always seems to bring up everyone's moods even if by accident. He isn't beautiful like Haku, instead he's very handsome. He has dull cerulean eyes and spiky yellow hair. His strong jaw and outdoorsy appearance often have him surrounded by girls. He has no affiliation with Zabuza or Haku other than being old friends and their best worker.

Normally, Zabuza tries to have a very routine schedule when it comes to his work. Oftentimes they get a rush, usually when Haku or Naru step outside. When they both go out together the response becomes almost too much for the humble business.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

As it were, Haku was roaming the garden just outside the restaurant looking for ripe vegetables to bring inside. Naru was sitting in the dining room twirling a towel around the tabletop with his finger. It was nearing closing time and there hadn't been many travelers today. Their last wave of customers had been from the ninjas ending their guard shift on the borders of the village. There wouldn't be another shift tonight. Naru had already cleaned the tables, mopped the floor, and wiped down the bartop. All he was waiting for was for his bosses to release him to his home.

Outside, Haku could hear an insistent tapping from the window. He stood from the plant he was studying to see a scowling Naru waving at him from inside. He sighed with a smile and, gathering his basket, headed inside to deal with Naru.

"Geez, Haku. There's nothing to do! Can I go home already?" Naru ended his spew with a huff and crossed his arms.

His boss giggled into his own curled hand and looked around at the restaurant. "You did a good job in here. I suppose you should just go check with Zabuza to make sure he doesn't need anything more." He moved to head to the kitchen to sort through his veggies.

Naru kept a scowl on and muttered something about there being nothing left to do as he walked to Zabuza's office.

He knocked on the door and was answered by Zabuza's gruff voice permitting him entrance.

"Hey boss, I'm done for the day."

Every day they did the same thing. He stopped looking through his papers for a second to ask, "Did Haku look everything over?" Then continued rummaging over his desk.

Naru leaned against the wall, bored with the repeated conversation. "Yeah, he said to check with you before I left."

He nodded. "You can go."

"Finally! Later!" He shut the door before dashing by the kitchen to say goodbye to Haku who smiled a farewell to him in return.

Enjoying the evening breeze, Naru walked calmly through the streets as he headed to his small apartment deeper in the village. He wondered why his bosses never broke routine and how they even ended up owning that restaurant. Haku was understandable, but Zabuza? How did that antisocial, scary guy come to open a restaurant?

His apartment building came into view and Naru felt himself relax with thoughts of a warm shower and his comfortable bed. He walked up a flight of stairs to the last of three stories. He always enjoyed looking out over the village from the staircase. A serene feeling came over him as he watched the trees sway, dancing with the wind. He fumbled with his keys for a bit before finally opening his door and entering his small room.

He didn't live in a full apartment. Naru's living quarters consisted of a room with kitchen in one corner and bed and dresser on the opposite side. A door beside his bed led to the restroom while a door beside the kitchen led to a small balcony which he rarely occupied. Naru kicked off his shoes at the entrance and slouched over to the restroom for his shower.

Once clean and dressed in his pajamas, Naru stood before his dresser and opened his bottom drawer. He knelt and took out a picture frame so engulfed in dust, the picture was no longer visible. His hand hovered over the dirty space as he contemplated whether or not he should clean it off. He let out a heavy sigh and carefully placed it back in its drawer before retreating to bed.

* * *

Naru banged on the door of the restaurant loudly. He'd shown up on time for once and yet no one was there to let him in. He looked up at the second story and shouted for someone to open the door. Zabuza let him in swiftly, glaring at the loud boy.

"Stop making such a fuss." He flipped over the closed sign that hung from the door before closing it.

Naru scowled before replying angrily. "I'm here early and you guys aren't even up yet, jeez!"

Zabuza flicked his towel on Naru's arm in annoyance. "We stopped getting up early because our waiter is never on time."

As though coming to his rescue, Haku entered the room, radiant as ever. "It's fine that he sleeps in. Naru works hard." He gave a calm smile towards Naru.

"Hmph, get to work." Briskly, Zabuza exited the room.

Naru proceeded to remove the chairs from the tops of all the tables while Haku prepared tea behind the bartop. No one spoke as they fell into routine.

It took a while before the first guard shift of the morning and soon afterwards, the restaurant was bustling with loud ninja glad to be off their feet. The dining room resonated with 'Haku, refill!' and 'Naru, seconds!'

Two more waves of guards swept through the business before it finally died down again. After the last customer exited, Naru plopped down heavily onto a stool at the bar.

"Ahh, my feet hurt!"

Haku danced gracefully between tables, wiping them down and pushing in chairs. He giggled at Naru's complaining. "Don't worry Naru, we're almost through."

He scowled before responding, "You can handle it alone, just let me go home already."

"Ha, then you'd have to deal with Zabuza."

Naru opened his mouth to comment but stopped when the front door swung open. Haku stopped in his tracks and faced the visitors. "Hello, welcome!"

Naru followed suit by announcing that the guests could choose any table for themselves.

An old man wearing a straw hat moved over to a center table, "Ah-ah. Thank you. We've had a long trip."

He was accompanied by a boy maybe just hitting his late teens.

Moving swiftly to their side, Haku asked them, "Anything to drink?"

The two men looked up at him, smiling, and responded "Just water, please."

Turning to face the bar Haku passed the order on to Naru. As though he'd just seen a ghost, the young boy stood up from his seat and pointed a finger at Naru. "You!"

Everyone stared at the boy in surprise. Naru gave off his biggest lost look. "M-Me?"

The old man placed a hand on the boy's arm, asking him to calm down. Haku gave the boy a once over before questioning him, "Look like someone you know?"

The boy looked over Naru again before slowly coming down to his seat.

"I was sure it was Naruto..."

Naru tensed up; he grew nervous and struggled to say anything beyond stammering. The old man removed his hat, slowly placing it on the table. "Inari, calm down. You know Naruto passed away a long time ago."

"But he looks just like him!"

Naru's curiosity bested him and he leaned forward to get a better look at Inari.

"Inari...?"

"Yeah, I'm Inari, this is my grandpa, Tazuna."

Naru's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Haku returned with two glasses and a menu for them to look over.

"Where are you two traveling from?"

The two guests changed their attention to Haku before Tazuna responded, "We're from the Land of Waves. We're bridge-makers."

Haku showed no sign that he recognized anything they said and instead moved to leave the room. "Naru here can take your orders."

At hearing his name, Inari spoke up again. "Naru? He even has a similar name...all he's missing is the whisker marks."

"Regardless, I'm ready to order."

Inari snapped back to focus on the menu before him.

* * *

**.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to Tazuna and Inari, Haku turned his attention to Naru who was sitting somberly at a table in the corner of the room. He took a seat across him, concern clear on face.

"Naruto...You came close this time. I'm surprised they didn't recognize me as well."

"I can't help it if everyone remembers me."

"How long are you going to keep hiding?"

He sank further into his chair. "No one will ever forget. I'll stay here forever."

Haku smiled sadly at him. "Don't you think they'll be happy you're alive?"

"No." Anger flashed across Naruto's eyes.

"You know, Zabuza and I ended our cruel ways. We don't kill anymore. We're happy. It was a difficult change for him to make but here we are, living peacefully."

"You don't know what happened back then, I can't go back." His fists balled at his sides.

As though on cue, Zabuza emerged from his office. "Slow again today?"

Haku turned in his seat to face him, "Yes."

Zabuza made his way behind the bar to prepare everyone drinks. "We can close early I suppose. Won't be much more traffic tonight."

"We met some old friends today."

Zabuza kept on tending bar, showing almost no interest. "Oh yeah?"

Haku stretched out his arm to ruffle Naruto's drooping spikes. "Friends of our Naru here."

"That explains his brooding."

Haku giggled lightly as Naruto scowled.

"It was the bridge maker from long ago, remember?"

Zabuza gathered up the drinks and picked a seat around the table. "When we first met the brat, huh?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

The pair laughed, the tense air around them slowly fading away. "I'm surprised they didn't recognize you."

"The boy did, but his grandpa convinced him it couldn't be."

"They still think I'm dead."

Zabuza wrinkled his nose as though annoyed. "Sounds like more trouble than I want to hear." Chugging down the last of his drink, he retreated back to his office.

Haku focused his attention back to Naruto. "There is still time to make things right. You don't have to stay here with us."

Naruto crossed his arms on the table and buried his face between them. "It was too awful, I can't go back."

"Did you see how excited Inari was when he spotted you?

He nodded into his arms.

"I doubt anyone would be upset with you."

"You don't know anything, Haku. That's why you say that."

Haku lay a consoling hand on Naruto's head. "I've never wanted to pry. But if you tell me, I can help, just like you helped us."

Raising his head, Naruto leaned all the way back in his chair, knocking it off the front two legs. "I'm gonna need another drink."

"Haha, okay okay. First, let's close up."

* * *

Naruto stood lazily from the table and proceeded to sweep the room. Haku shut and locked all the windows and door before cleaning up the bar. Back and forth they waltzed around the restaurant, wiping here and dusting there.

All the while, Haku made note of how different Naruto was from when they first met. He was still a loudmouth but his brightness had waned. He used to think Naruto was like a perfect spring sky: hair like the sun, eyes bright and vibrant blue. Now he seemed like an old outfit washed too many times. Every now and then he'd show a wide grin and his eyes would gleam, but It fade just as soon as it came. Though he never admitted to it, he wore make up to cover up the signature whisker marks on his cheeks. Haku enjoyed being in Naruto's company but he couldn't help feel sad over the fact that Naruto's light was fading.

Haku finished putting away the last of the clean glasses just as Naruto settled back into a chair. He poured them both drinks and proceeded to join Naruto.

"So, where would you like to begin?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "You know all about Sasuke going off to Orochimaru right?"

"Yes."

"Well, a while after that I left Konoha to train...Then Sai joined the team...I guess we can start with Sai."

* * *

.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The first thing you need to know about Sai, is that he's a total nutcase. I don't mean that he's insane or that he's out of his mind. I mean that he doesn't know how to speak or react to anything. He grew up trained to erase all emotion so every time he speaks, he says some weird stuff.

I met Sai after I came back to Konoha after three years of training. He was supposed to be the replacement for Sasuke but we started off terribly. He was just a complete weirdo and a total jerk.

Kakashi had told Sakura and I to spend some time getting to know him. And we tried, we really tried. He called me weak and Sakura ugly. It was a really stressful time. Sakura decided to try to ignore the rude things he would say and try to form some sort of bond, and so we did all sorts of activities together to try to become friends.

There was one day after he'd been put on our team, that Sakura decided the three of us should all go on a picnic. Sakura and I had arranged to meet Sai in a park far enough away from all the shops but close enough to escape in case he got too annoying to deal with. We laid out a huge blanket on the ground and Sakura set down a ton of food that she'd made earlier. I, of course, was enjoying the time alone with her and I couldn't wait to eat all her tasty looking snacks. I would reach out to grab something but she'd smack me away and say, "We have to wait for Sai, he's part of this team now so treat him nicely."

I scowled at her, "Why?" I asked, "He's a total jerk. He wouldn't wait for us!"

I noticed she made her hand into a fist, "Chyaa, Naruto! Be patient!"

I'd seen Sakura punch things before. She could break a huge crack into the ground with just one punch. So, of course, I backed off, but I wasn't at all happy about it.

We waited around forever. A lot of the food started getting soggy but she still wouldn't let me eat. Just when I thought Sakura was about to give up, Sai finally showed up. Which really only made matters worse. He walked up to us with a stupid grin and commented, "What a terrible spot you picked. I went everywhere else, but I should have known you'd pick an awful spot like this."

Instantly, I stood up and grabbed his dumb little shirt in my fist and pulled him close to me so I could remove that dumb smile on his face but Sakura stopped me. She grabbed my wrist and in a really scary voice ordered, "Naruto. Sit. Down." She turned to Sai and flashed the hugest smile I've ever seen someone fake. "Sai, we waited until you got here to eat. Sit down, please."

Sai sat down so we formed a triangle around the blanket. He glanced over all the food and still with his stupid smirk he asked, "Sakura, did you make all of this?"

"Yes, I did."

"It looks disgusting."

Sakura's lip twitched and I thought she was gonna let him have it, for sure. But instead she just handed him a plate and said in a very forced tone, "Please, enjoy."

I laughed nervously and started to serve myself, I was starving! While we all filled our plates, Sai turned to me and commented, "I'm surprised this child was patient enough to wait."

I almost threw my plate at him, but didn't want to waste Sakura's precious food. This time Sakura laughed awkwardly and attempted to make conversation with him.

"So, Sai, how come we've never seen you before?"

"I'm actually a good ninja."

Twitch. "Have you always lived in Konoha?"

"Yes."

"What kind of things do you like to do?"

"I like to eat food that doesn't look spoiled."

Twitch. "I noticed you draw a lot, you must be good at it."

"I'm good at a lot of things." He gave me a smile. "Unlike Naruto."

I would have loved to pummel him into the ground but since Sakura was doing such a good job, I held out for her. Instead I simply 'Hmph'-ed and kept on eating.

"Wow, he actually keeps his mouth shut when he's eating. Or maybe it's sealed shut from your pasty food, Sakura."

Twitch.

And she lost it. I saw her slowly and smiling reach to her bag and pull out a pair of gloves. She put them on her hands daintily and I managed to tackle her into the ground before she destroyed the entire park, though I would have loved to see her break Sai's face.

I faced the jerk after sitting back down. "Hey, asshole. Just be nice, we're trying too."

The rest of the picnic me and Sakura talked while Sai just watched like a weirdo. He had on that creepy smile the entire time. It gave me chills. And it looked so fake, like a dumb mask.

Afterwards, Sai simply took off while I helped Sakura put away the remaining food into her basket.

"Today didn't really makes things better, did it, Naruto?"

"It's not your fault, Sakura."

"He sure is difficult. Worse than Sasuke."

"Hmph. You can't really compare the two. Sasuke is more...well he's...he's just..."

She giggled and stood up. "Sasuke never said it, but he was our friend."

I got up next to her and carried the basket for her as we walked back into town. "Yeah."

"Someday, Sai will be there too."

"I really doubt it."

"Don't you remember how you and Sasuke hated each other? Now he's all you think about."

For some reason, it's easier to deny how I feel towards Sasuke rather than admit that I wished he'd hurry and return home. I scowled and avoided looking at her.

"He is not! I still hate him!"

She giggled again. "But what are we gonna do about Sai?"

"I don't really want to do anything with him."

She stopped and looked right at me. "Did you like the food?"

"Of course I did! Sai's just a huge jerk!"

She clapped me hard on the back, almost making me drop everything. "I know!"

Trying to regain my strength, I just mumbled out a 'Hmm?'

"Next time we can all go out to eat, that way he can order whatever he likes."

"Ah...sounds like a pain."

"You have to, Naruto. This is for our team."

I let out a sigh and showed her my complete disdain for her plans. "I'll be there I guess..."

"Great, see you tomorrow, Naruto. Bye!"

She took the basket from me and headed off to her house. She never lets me walk her home or even gives me enough time to say bye back.

I walked towards my own apartment and dreaded going to sleep. Tomorrow would just be worse than today. I couldn't see how Sai would ever stop being an insensitive jerk.

"Ah! Naruto." I turned towards the sound of my name only to see Kakashi exiting a restaurant.

I was exhausted from the picnic and worn out from holding back my anger towards Sai that I let out a pathetic, tired hello.

"Woah, just got done training?"

I straightened up a little. "No, Sakura wanted to have a picnic with Sai."

"I take it it didn't go well."

"It was hell."

What he told me next wasn't something I could have been prepared for, despite being a ninja.

"There's something you should know about Sai."

I merely grunted. I didn't care to know anything about that guy.

"He's from the foundation. They have very different training methods than we do."

What did training have to do with any of this? "So?"

He sighed. "From the time he was a child, he's been told to keep no emotion."

"I don't get it."

"Sai, doesn't know how to speak to people. He can't understand making someone angry or sad. He knows no joy."

I lay in my bed that night wondering what it must be like to be him. I certainly knew what it was like to have no friends, but to not even know how to feel about that? No wonder he's a jerk. What Kakashi told me made it a little easier to try to befriend him but getting nothing but insult in return was a real deal breaker.

What I didn't know then was that Sai had been trying to understand us. I don't know what it was that made him feel that way but I found out later that he'd been reading books on how to act friendly. What things to say and not say. In some ways, that only made things worse.

The next day, I was all ready to make a friend. I arrived at the barbeque restaurant Sakura had picked out and asked the hostess where our table was at. She led to me the back where we would have a bit more privacy. Good choice, Sakura!

Sai was already there and I was surprised to see him not only on time, but early. He stood from his seat and I assumed he did it to greet me politely but I was wrong. He leaned close to me and gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Hello, Naruto."

I instantly pushed him back and he fell backwards onto his seat. Wiping away furiously any trace of him from my cheek, I yelled, "W-What the heck was that?!"

He gave me that creepy smile again. "I was just saying hello."

Just then Sakura arrived and before she could say a word I sat her down on the complete opposite side of the table from Sai.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder protectively. "Be careful, Sakura."

"Calm down, Naruto."

"What's the big deal, Naruto?"

I glared at Sai, trying to keep my face from reddening. "Why'd you kiss me, idiot!?"

Sakura burst out laughing.

"Like I said, I was saying hello."

"Oh yeah?! So home come you didn't try to kiss Sakura?"

Sakura stared at him as though daring him to say something offensive.

"She is of the opposite gender, someone might get the wrong idea."

"IDIOT! It's worse when a guy kisses another guy! They'll think you're gay!"

"Are you not?"

"ASSHOLE!"

Sakura gripped my shoulder painfully and forced me to sit down. "Stop it, both of you." She faced Sai with a relaxed smile. "Sai, most people don't greet each other by kissing, regardless of what gender they are."

"It's a good thing I'll never have to kiss you then."

Twitch. "Have you guys ordered yet?"

We went on with an almost normal conversation. Sai's behavior had improved only a bit since last time but it wasn't to the point where I wanted to kill him. I only wanted to beat him up some. Our food arrived and he only slightly insulted us, his mouth too busy to speak.

I guess Sakura noticed that he was being a little different and asked him about it.

"Sai, you seem different than yesterday. What's changed?"

"I've been reading a book on how to make friends."

"That's great! I'm so glad you're trying."

"Yes. However, there's a lot of things I find odd."

I was digging into my plate when I felt something touch my leg briefly. I ignored it. The two of them talking normally was enough for me to be able to relax. Then, again I felt something.

Again.

Again.

I moved my legs from the middle towards my chair. And for a while I felt nothing and went back to eating. Then, again. Something brushed up against my leg. It took me a while to figure out that Sai was rubbing up against my leg. I had secretly hoped it was Sakura, but she was sitting beside me while Sai was across me.

"Hey, weirdo. Stop touching my leg."

"Is it not fun, Naruto?"

Sakura blushed beside me.

"No, it's not fun! It's totally creepy!"

"I read that playing 'footsies' is something fun to break the ice."

"Well, it's not!"

Almost to himself, Sai muttered, "Maybe I should try something else..." and to my horror, I felt his foot rise slowly up my leg, up against my inner thigh, and-

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I managed to cry out as I stood up on my chair like I was running from a mouse.

Sakura glared up at me and yanked me down back into my seat with no remorse.

"Stop making a scene, Naruto. Sai, what's the name of this book you're reading."

"Starting a Relationship."

Sakura burst into laughter, her blush creeping back up. I couldn't see what was so funny.

"I don't think that's a book on how to make friends, Sai. It's a dating book!"

"Sai, you creep!"

"I don't see the problem."

Sakura leaned in a little close to him as though she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Those are things you do when you want to have a ….. more than friendly relationship."

Sai nodded in understanding and smiled at me.

"I think Naruto and I could be best friends if he stops being so dumb."

Sakura seemed to give up after hearing that and went on for the rest of the day as though it were perfectly normal for Sai to be, basically, hitting on me.

This was the first time he miscalculated something in that way.

* * *

.

* * *

Distracted by Zabuza pulling out a chair for himself, Naruto stopped his story there.

"Don't stop on account of me, I'm quite interested to hear about you being molested."

Haku smiled at him before asking, "Do you want to continue?"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto's face flushed from knowing his boss wanted to hear the frustrating misunderstandings of his past. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "How about something to eat?"

Naruto went behind the bar and pulled out a few dried snacks they kept there to accompany their drinks. As he walked back, Haku began filling Zabuza in on what he'd missed.

"Well this confirms it."

Naruto stared at his boss, confused. "What confirms what?"

"I always thought you were in the closet."

Haku laughed silently as Naruto clenched up, trying his best not to spill the food in his hands.

"I'm NOT gay." He glared at Zabuza, daring him to comment once more.

"Aright then. Just continue."

Crossing his arms, Naruto returned to his seat. "Hmph. Only because you let us close early."

* * *

.

* * *

Having Sai around got more bearable as time went on. One evening after training, I had been jumping around Sakura, trying to get her to agree to go on a date with me. Of course, she declined and after a while of just talking, I went home. On my way, I got a strange feeling. I stopped and looked all around me.

"Who's there?"

Nothing.

I kept going but the feeling never left me. Instead of stopping again, I jumped to a nearby roof and held a kunai out defensively.

"Show yourself!"

A chill ran down my spine as I felt someone press up against my back. A cold hand ran faintly up my free arm and grasped my chin between their forefinger and thumb.

"Why so jumpy, Na-ru-to?"

Rather than responding angrily, my body reacted on its own. Fear gripped me as I told myself no boy should ever be that close to another boy. I spun away from the cold, white hand to face Sai and his disgustingly stupid smile.

"W-What are you doing, asshole!?" The shaky way my voice came out didn't help my nerves one bit.

"I was just making sure you got home safely."

"Idiot! I don't need that!"

I moved to jump back down and continue home but as I lifted my leg forward, he threw a star at my pant leg. I stumbled at the interruption and fell forward flat on my face.

Sai's smirk grew. "How can you say that when you can't even walk without falling?"

This time, my anger flared.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I unstuck myself and threw the star full force back at him, he dodged easily. "Leave me alone or I'll kick your ass, Sai!"

He squatted right in front of me, his smile never faltering. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

I made a growl like noise at him and put my weight on my hands to lift myself up. But just as I did, I felt something slithery wrap around both my wrists and ankles. It held me down and nothing I tried seemed to be able to free me. He stood astride me before squatting again and looking down, his smile finally faded. "How can you say you're fine when anyone could easily pin you down this way?"

I struggled against what I assumed were his painted creatures around me to no avail. My anger grew with each passing second I was stuck there. "Let. Me. Go!" I tried to bring up my arms and kick but couldn't. I bucked my stomach upward to try to knock him away but he simply smirked in response.

"Naruto, are you trying to give me dirty ideas?"

I felt my face heat up and made sure to keep that area of myself completely still. I barely managed to whisper in my embarrassment, "Get away from me, asshole."

To this day I don't know why he removed his ink creatures from me. Maybe he got bored, but I think the change in my attitude and voice confused him to the point where he didn't know how to react or what to do next. Not that I knew what the heck he was doing in the first place.

His jutsu disbanded and all that remained was ink stains on my skin. He smiled at me in the creepy way he always did and said, "Good night, Naruto" before disappearing.

Pissed off and confused, I ran home. I didn't trust Sai at all. All I thought back then was that Sai wanted to kill me. I kept myself up in bed wondering what motive Sai had for killing me and why he hadn't done it when he got the chance. I think that's enough for tonight.

* * *

.

* * *

"So did you end up with him?" Zabuza asked knowingly while Haku attempted to hold back his laughter.

"What do you mean? He was on our team already."

Haku failed to stifle his giggles and between breaths explained, "That's not what he meant."

"So what did you mean then, Zabuza?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at his boss.

"Just a joke, tell us more tomorrow." He stood to exit back to his office.

Naruto crossed his arms, clearly upset and murmured, "I don't get it..."

He received a tender smile from Haku who stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's just trying to upset you, let it go. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto leaned back in this chair to stretch his legs before standing up. "Yeah. Good night!"

* * *

The walk to his apartment was a tense one as Naruto's mind was fresh with the memory of Sai pinning him down out of nowhere. He sped up his pace and laughed at himself for feeling paranoid all these years later even when Sai wasn't even in the same country as him. And although he hated what Sai had done that night, he couldn't help but miss the guy even just a little.

He arrived home before he knew it and proceeded to undress himself just after closing his door. After a quick shower, he dropped his towel carelessly on the floor and stared at his dresser. After a few moments he hesitantly opened the last drawer and carefully removed the dirty frame from within. Within the darkness of his room, one might not be able to see what expression he wore as he stared at the dusty thing, but upon closer inspection, it was clear he was comforted by the image he couldn't even see.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
